Mr L Within
by AutumnBreeze177
Summary: Luigi has never acted like Mr. L since Castle Bleck. Until the night he attended Peach's costume ball. LXD. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MARIO BROS


**AN: Hi, guys! I come from Kung Fu Panda Fanfiction. I made this story for English class. I decided to post it, and I hope you like it. No flames please, but any constructive criticism is appreciated.**

* * *

Luigi Mario has always lived under the shadow of his famous brother, Mario Mario; timid, sensitive, and kind, he's the opposite from Mario's adventurous, robust spirit. However, there was a time when Luigi was the exact opposite of himself.

A time when he was cocky, determined, and… masked. He was known as Mr. L. The personality change happened when he went to Castle Bleck with Mario, but that is another story. Since Castle Bleck, Luigi was transformed to his normal self and never acted like Mr. L again, until one night…

Luigi was sitting in his brother's cherry red bed, helping

him choose a costume for Princess Peach's costume party that evening. "Okay bro, this better be the last costume," said a tired Luigi as he took off his pine green cap to rub back his chocolate brown hair.

Don't worry, Luigi, it is, and I think it's better than the chicken costume," said Mario's muffled voice from behind his bathroom door.

Within a split second, Mario burst out of the bathroom door. He wore a long, black cape, midnight black pants, and an ink black and white tux. His dark hair as oiled back and he wore a white, skin tight mask that covered half of his face. "Guess who I am," said Mario with a grin.

"Easy, you're Erik, a.k.a. the Phantom from The Phantom of the Opera," said Luigi with a smile.

"Peach is going as Christine anyway, so I figured 'Why not go as the Phantom?' Come on, we need to get your costume ready," said the plumber as he grabbed Luigi's hand and started to drag him out of the room.

"I'm not going to the party," Luigi stated as he jerked his hand out of his brother's. He stepped back. "Why? Daisy is there. She just came back from Sarasaland today," Mario said with a frown. "That's the point. If we see each other there, we would dance, and well… I'd have to tell her," explained Luigi as he rubbed his neck and looked down on the dark wood floor.

Luigi and Princess Daisy of Sarasaland had been best friends since they were young toddlers.

It hadn't been until his teen years that Luigi had developed a deeper feeling for Daisy. Sadly, he hadn't confessed his feelings toward her yet.  
"Luigi, you need to tell her how you feel sooner or later," said Mario in a serious tone as he laid his hand on Luigi's arm.

"I know, I know, just… just not tonight," responded Luigi.

"Okay, I'll be at the castle. Don't wait up for me please. Bye bro," said Mario as he patted his brother's back and left the room.

"Bye bro," Luigi said weakly, and left for his room. A few minutes later, Luigi grasped the brass doorknob of his green door and entered his room.

He gazed at a tidy room, with a dark green rectangle carpet in a center, an emerald green bed to his right, a wooden dresser at the far end of his room, a short night stand to the left of his bed with a green lamp on it, a window with white blinds, and a door to his bathroom to his left

. Luigi walked into his bathroom, which also lead to his closet. Luigi walked across the very well lit, white bathroom to his closet.

He opened the white door, turned on the light and stepped in.

All on hangers were blue overalls and green shirts with brown boots under each hanger. "What am I doing? Even if I wanted to go, what would I go as?" asked Luigi to himself.

While Luigi was exiting his closet, something fell on his head. "Ow! What the… oh," said the green clad man as he bent down. It was his "Memory Box", a box where he keeps all the little items that he finds during an adventure.

This box included pictures, some emerald dust, lava rocks, and his Mr. L. outfit, mask, and hat. Luigi quickly picked up the outfit and examined it.

It was a deep black with golden buttons and had very long sleeves. Luigi then looked at the plumber hat with a backwards "L" inscribed on it.

Finally, he looked at the simple, black mask; the mask that was a portal to a different side of him.

"I still have this outfit? I wonder if…," with that, Luigi grabbed the mask and went to his bathroom.

He looked into the mirror, his slender face, brown smooth mustache, bright sky eyes, and locks of hair looked back at him. He looked at the sinister mask.

Then, he looked at his reflection again. With that, Luigi grabbed the green dust and went out of the bathroom.

Luigi went to his kitchen shelf, grabbed a bottle of Goomba Glue, and applied it onto the mask.

He figured that Mario would recognize him if he saw him in the mask, so he decided to alter it with the dust.

After fifteen minutes of working, the mask ended up looking like its regular dark self, but with a green streak across it.

Later, Luigi changed from his green shirt and overalls, to his dark, mechanic suit.

He figured that he would go without the hat since it would be a big giveaway.

"_Just remember,"_ he thought to himself as he was leaving the house, _"no one will recognize you. Dance with Daisy, charm her. She'll never know it's you. Be her Romeo."_

It took Luigi a good twenty minute walk until he got to Toadstool Castle. Carriages where parked outside the castle in the glowing twilight sky.

Luigi stopped walking for a moment, breathed in, and thought, "_This is it. No turning back now."_ He proceeded on.

When Luigi entered the main door, he saw people dressed as colorful fire dragons, some dressed in balloon dresses, others in fish costumes, Koopas with glitter on their shells, and a few dressed as clowns on stilts.

Then, he saw Mario and Peach. Mario was still in his Phantom costume, while Peach was dressed in a ruffle pink dress with a mask on a stick in her white gloved hand.

His eyes changed position. He saw _her_ standing next to Mario and Peach, talking to them. The one he thought was the most beautiful creature in the world.

Princess Daisy.

She was dressed in a strapless, golden, flowing silk dress, long snow white gloves, and a golden butterfly mask.

Her hair was in curls, spilling from her head to her shoulders, and finally, back. He knew it was her because he recognized her deep, sapphire eyes.

He came down the short, white marble steps and walked towards her direction. "Pardon me, good sir and ladies," Luigi said suavely.

Mario, Peach, and Daisy turned in the man's direction.

They recognized that was a brunette and had a well groomed mustache.

He wore a black suit with shiny brass buttons and shoes as dark as a pit.

"_Have I seen this man before?" _thought Mario.

"Yes, good sir?" Mario responded.

"_Good, he doesn't recognize me," _thought Luigi in the back of his mind. "I'd like to ask this beautiful butterfly if she would like to dance with me," explained Mr. L. Daisy blushed behind her mask.

"Of course, sir," said Daisy, and took the stranger's hand. Mr. L and Daisy soon disappeared from Mario and Peach's gaze, leaving them speechless.

"Who was that masked man?" asked Peach as she broke the silence.

"I'm not sure, but I got a feeling I've seen him somewhere," replied Mario. At the dance floor, Daisy and Luigi danced to the beat of a tango.

"Have you danced the tango before, Miss?" asked Mr. L as he brought Daisy up from a dip. "Oh please, call me Daisy. Yes, I have done the tango before. Once, with my close friend, Luigi," she said as she looked into the mysterious man's eyes.

To Daisy, the eyes looked oddly familiar.

"_Close friend, eh?" _thought Mr. L.

All of a sudden, the music started to get slower until it reached the tempo of a waltz.

An idea suddenly struck Luigi.

"Dear Daisy, I think I know of a place where the dance can be more… magical," he whispered into Daisy's ear.

He took her hand, and led her to the balcony. Daisy gazed up into the gray, moon lit sky.

The stars seemed to shine brighter when she and the mysterious man stepped out. A cool spring breeze even seemed to play through her curled locks.

She was so captivated by the night's beauty that she did not notice Mr. L grab a thick, nearby ivy vine.

Without warning, Mr. L grabbed Daisy tightly by the waist and hopped over the balcony's edge!

Daisy let out a yelp, and shut her eyes in fear.

When they reached the ground safely, Mr. L whispered into her ear, "Look where we are."

Daisy slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

She saw something she hadn't seen before: Peach's garden at night. Of course she had seen her cousin's garden in the day before, but at night, it was a different story.

The cobble stone was now a beautiful silver dance floor. The flowers and leaves were now little grey jewels, reaching to the full moon and stars. The branches and vines were now silhouettes covered in the night's black silk.

They could hear the faint music from above, but they could also hear the music of night's creatures.

Crickets, frogs, and a few night owls seemed to produce sounds that sounded like music of a waltz.

Soon, fireflies started to emerge from their hiding holes and danced around the couple.

"May I have this dance?" asked the masked man as he held out his hand. She silently took it and soon became entranced in the dance.

Luigi too, seemed enchanted by the dance, and Daisy.

As the tempo became faster, Luigi and Daisy's steps quickened, fireflies swirled around the couple faster.

The spring night became more like a dream.

Then, silence.

The music wasn't playing. The fireflies had fled. Neither owl, cricket, or frog made a sound. Daisy looked into the blue eyes of her mystery escort.

"Who are you?" she asked, keeping her gaze.

"I am your masked lover. I am a diamond in a rough. I am your secret angel," his smooth, velvety voice replied.

Another silence befell upon them. Their eyes locked on each-others', their lips moving closer.

Finally, their lips touched. They kissed under accompany of the silver moonlight, hoping that nothing would happen to ruin the moment.

However, irony being so cruel, Yoshi came onto the balcony, hoping that he would get some fresh air.

He immediately saw Daisy and Mr. L osculating, but he mistook Mr. L for someone else…

"Oh no! That robber is trying to pit-pocket that lady while giving her vertical C.P.R.!"

Quickly, Yoshi unleashed his extremely long tongue around Luigi's head after Luigi broke the kiss.

However, instead of pulling out the "robber", he pulled out the man's mask instead. That is when Yoshi and Daisy recognized who the man was.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Daisy and Luigi looked angrily at Yoshi. "Oops, look at the time, I need to…umm… bye!" said Yoshi has he dashed backed inside.

That was it for Luigi. The jig was up. Daisy knew. She would probably never want to see him again, but at least he had a little moment at he could cherish.

"You probably never want to see me again," Luigi said sadly.

"No, Luigi. I just want to know, why? Why did you hide your feelings for me?" she asked.

"I was afraid of being rejected," he replied.

"Luigi, you don't need to be afraid if you tell me so," said Daisy as she put her hand on his cheek.

"You mean…," said Luigi. Daisy happily nodded. "I love you, Daisy Sarsa. I always have since we were teenagers," he confessed.

"I love you too, Luigi Mario," she said. Luigi pulled her into yet another sweet kiss. That was only the start of something beautiful.


End file.
